roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
JRus 4A-GM-FE
The APEX Deimos is a compact car produced by APEX Automotive and is one of the legacy models, having been in production since 2016. This vehicle was first produced as a 3-door model with one trim line and was re-introduced for 2018 by Itzt. |-|First generation (July 2019 - February 2020) = The 2019 JRus 4A-GM-FE was produced by as a simple 3-door hatchback. Borrowing its front from the Plymouth Prowler, this bus was designed as a homage to buses in the 1910's but later as a retro style bus that was supposed to slightly look like a bus from the 1920's. It also has rims and wipers made by Koraki and is fully CSG, with interior but no driver's seat. The original runs on a modified version of the InSpare A-chassis System, but later runs on version 6.5252, with the trailer wheels being attached to springs and hinge constraints. |-| Second generation (2019) = |image1= |caption1= |company= RETESTING |production= 2020 |capacity= 90-135 |class= Mid-size car |engine= 155 Horsepower (Base) / 185 Horsepower (GX) |top_speed= 160 MPH (Est.) |related= Mazda 3 |sales= 50,000+ }} Overview The second generation JRus 4A-GM-FE is a Luxury Transit bus based on a Type C Style School Bus built by JRus, the bus division of Enjin Motor Company and released by mrcooliscoolohno_1 in 2019. Replacing the "prototype" of the same vehicle made by mrcooliscoolohno_1, the new has grown in size and become a 2 door sedan with functional doors, lights, trunk, and windows. It's fairly similar to the Oaken Venice. It's a practical bus for practical pricing. Performance The APEX Deimos runs on the A-Chassis, already making it a better driving car than some of those without it. A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower: 155 HP * Revolution/Min: N/A * Weight: 38,000 Pounds (17,236.51 kg) * Drive Type: Front-Wheel Drive * Transmission: Auto, Semi Modified A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower: 155 HP * Revolution/Min: N/A * Weight: N/A Pounds (N/A kg) * Drive Type: Front-Wheel Drive * Transmission: Auto, Semi Features & Capabilities This title is being discussed, coming soon ' RV's Opinion '''This title is being discussed, coming soon ' Trims GX The Deimos GX is the 5-door model offered alongside the sedan and was released on February 25, 2018. This vehicle has a 1.6 L engine capable of producing 185 horsepower, mated to a 6-speed automatic transmission. The GX offers more cargo space, in addition to 5 seats, making it more powerful than the base model. AC In March 2018, Itzt created a slot for the Deimos AC, expected to replace the 2016 AC by legally_blind and the Caprea coupe. This model will be produced under APEXSPORT, APEX's own performance division. Once released, it will the performance division's first model under Itzt's ownership. The AC will have a 1.5 L turbocharged engine capable of producing 230 horsepower, along with all-wheel drive. Expect it to have enhanced handling along with seating for 4 people. This model is yet to be released. |-|Third generation (2020) = |image1= |caption1= |company= 6.8 Seconds / 133 MPH (214 KPH) |production= 2018 - 2019 |capacity= 5 |class= Compact |engine= 210 Horsepower |top_speed= 140 MPH+ |related= |sales= TBA }} Overview In April 2018, a pre-release model of the 2019 Deimos was added to the library by Itzt. It will also include a GT model or station wagon which will replace the hatchback. Other changes to the Deimos for 2019 will include a revised exterior, interior and new features including a possible infotainment system, along with a more powerful engine rated at 210 horsepower. Basic Specs * '''0 - 500 Stds **FX: 4.7 seconds (106 MPH / 171 KPH) **GT: 4.4 seconds (111 MPH / 178 KPH) * 0 - 1000 Stds **FX: 7.1 seconds (125 MPH / 201 KPH) **GT: 6.8 seconds (133 MPH / 214 KPH) * TOP SPEED: 160 MPH / 265 KPH (Electronically Limited) A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower: 170 (FX) , 210 (GX) * Revolution/Min: 6400 * Weight: 2800 Pounds (1280 kg) * Drive Type: Front-Wheel Drive * Transmission: Auto, Semi Features & Capabilities A-Chassis Features *Startup Toggle *External Lighting Toggle *Choke Button *Fuel Meter *Air-Ride Suspension Pressure Reader *Air Expulsion Detector Modified A-Chassis Features *Startup Toggle *External Lighting Toggle *Choke Button *Fuel Meter Trivia * This note in the trivia section of this article is not referring to the topic of the article, but: This article is a work in progress so I don't want anyone to mess it up. Category:Haipa Energy Cars